Mind-Reader Juju
Mind-Reader Juju (also spelled as Mind Reader Juju) was a Juju introduced in Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams. As his name suggests, his power is that he can read minds of anyone, but it is shown that he is not always positive on who's mind he is reading. He is later reintroduced in Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series) as Psychic Juju. He is voiced by Rob Paulson. Appearance Mind-Reader Juju is around human size, but he has a massive head. He has a lighter skin tone on his body. Also on his head is large vein, a gotee, and a red swirl on his forehead. His body is average size, below his waist is a some form of clothing with a cloud of magic below it. He has no feet, so he floats everywhere. Mind-Reader Juju speaks with an Indian accent. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams Mind-Reader Juju only appears in one level. When trying to advance, Lok blows up a bridge made by Woodies to get them to fight. To find a new way, Jibolba tells Tak he saw a Shrine, and that they should find a Tiki. Before Tak can put the Tiki in his Juju Shrine, he appears claiming "I knew you were going to put the Tiki in. He starts reading Tak's mind, but Tak disagrees with it all, and it is revealed that he is reading Lok's mind. He then mentions that Lok "borrowed" Tak's things, much to Tak's suprise. He tells Tak that if he can get three magic stones, he can make him some Bolas, as the bridge would not be repaired for another "10 and one-half years". When he makes them, Tak makes the cliff, and Mind-Reader Juju watches as Lok attempts to pole vault over the gorge. Lok fails and falls, and Mind-Reader Juju comments by saying, "And now you are thinking...It is a long way to the bottom.". Tak: The Great Juju Challenge Mind-Reader Juju reappears, and has another small role. He is primarily seen in the background, but he does return to give Tak and Lok more Mana. Here he attempts to read their minds again, but Lok is sure that this time he did not get his mind read. In the GBA version of the game, he is the boss of the Mind Raider tribe. The strategy to beat is to match the symbols on the tiles to ones he has. Television Series In the Television Series, Mind-Reader Juju is renamed Psychic Juju, and is given a slightly bigger role than the games. In Woodiefest, Tak summons him so he would help in stopping the Woodies from stampeding on the village again. In To Zaria with Love, he's summoned again to help in the sinkholes that are appearing like crazy in Tak's village! Psychic Juju is more boastful about his powers and more often than not tells whoever is speaking to be quiet, or "SILENCE!" while he's predicting or reading minds. He is voiced by S.Scott Bullock, who makes him sound nasily and high-pitched compared to Rob Paulson's Indian and slightly quiet rendition. Appearances *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' (as Psychic Juju) Category:Juju Category:Characters Category:Males